Don't Yell At Little Kids
by roxan1930
Summary: In which Bakugo learns that hard way that he shouldn't bully kids, especially if those kids are Asui Tsuyu's younger siblings


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**Don't Yell At Little Kids**

Bakugo Katsuki was known for a lot of things.

He had a powerful quirk, aced about any test thrown at him and was even pretty handsome but what he was known most for was his terrible temper.

He never backed down from screaming at anyone, not even little kids and tended to either be annoyed when they got scared and cried or even proud of himself.

Right at the moment he was sitting in the common room of the dorms, scrolling through his phone while most of his classmates sat around him, talking, laughing, watching tv and all that.

Suddenly Asui's phone rang and after excusing herself to the other girls she walked off to pick up.

"What?!" everyone jumped and turned to stare at the frog-girl's back after her outburst.

"What did he look like?! Are you sure?! Okay. Don't worry. Your big sister is going to take care of it. I love you. Bye." she hung up and turned back to the group.

Right away most of them felt a little weird but none of them knew why.

Damn her ever lasting poker-face.

Slowly she started walking and soon stood right in front of Bakugo whole only then looked up from his phone.

"What do you want, Frog Girl?" he growled, scowl worsening when she didn't flinch like most of the others did when he made that face.

In fact, she leaned down a little closer.

"Ribbit. Bakugo-chan." the way she said his name made Bakugo almost flinch himself but he managed to control himself.

His classmates however didn't.

It was just that the way she said his name sounded so disturbing, emotionless but not the normal plain and blunt kind she usually talked in.

It sounded cold and a little dangerous.

"I just got a call from my little brother." she told him and he blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"So?" he asked, leaning back against the couch and tilting his head so it felt more like he was the one looking down on her at the moment instead of the other way around.

Suddenly even he himself felt the weird feeling the others were feeling too and the girl leaned even closer.

"He told me that while my family was at the mall earlier today and my parents went to run some errands, he took my sister to the play area and they happened to bump into a guy with blonde hair and red eyes who started yelling at them. Is there some big coincidence going on or did that just so happen to be you...?" she asked.

Bakugo had to think for a moment before remembering how he had indeed been at the mall earlier to buy a new videogame and had been minding his own business when two brats had gotten in his way and his ended up bumping into them.

Now that he thought about it, they did both look a little like frogs with the girl even looking a bit like a younger version of his classmate but with pigtails.

Still, what did he care?

"Yeah, I guess. Those brats weren't looking where they were going so I told them off." he shrugged.

"Ribbit. First, don't call them brats. Second, Samidare told me something different." by now their classmates were all huddling together in the corner, not wanting to get caught up in whatever was happening.

"Okay _first_, I'll call them whatever I want and _second_, don't talk like that to me, bitch!" the boy growled and glared as hard as he could, not liking her tone.

He yelped when he suddenly felt warm, wet and slightly slimey wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides and lift him up like he weighted nothing.

Looking down he was shocked to see it was Asui's tongue, the girl herself looking up at him, a dark and dangerous looking aura surrounding her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he roared angrily and was about to try to scorch her tongue when all air was knocked out of him as she slammed him into the ground.

He could faintly hear the others gasp or even cry out but he didn't care, too focused on trying to stay conscious.

It was only then that he truly realized in how much trouble he was.

He barely had any time to realize what was going when he was liften and up again and this time was slammed into the wall on his right, then on his left, on his right again and so he kept going back and forth.

As this happened the others were too shocked to help him, watching him get smashed back and forth like they were watching some tennis match.

After what seemed like an eternity did Asui finally stop, simply holding Bakugo up again much to his relief.

"Like I said, my brother told me you did more than just 'tell them off'." Asui spoke, somehow managing to speak perfectly clear despite her tongue sticking out and made quotation-marks at the 'tell them off' part.

Bakugo was in too much pain to answer and just glared down at her.

"You see, Samidare told me that while they were walking you bumped into Satsuki while you were looking on your phone and even after _she_ apologized, you screamed into her face and said she needed to give watch where she was going or else you would _blow her face off_. Then when Samidare tried to intervene you pushed them both down and told them they had to stay quiet about it or else you'd show up at their home, hide under one of their beds and _kill them_." he flinched when Asui tightened her grip on him.

He heard the others gasp and some of them yell something but it all flew over him.

"So what? What are you gonna do about it?" he stupidly asked and yelped again when he was suddenly dropped and his back hit the floor with a thud.

He groaned and was about to get up when he saw a blur of green and then felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

The others all screamed loudly as they witnessed Asui jumping into the air, flipping gracefully before landing on her feet.

Right on Bakugo's crotch.

The guys all automatically covered their own crotches as they felt some of the pain mentally.

Bakugo meanwhile was in so much pain he couldn't even make noise.

He just lay there in agony as his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head.

"_This_ is what I'm gonna do about it. Now_ look at me_." he somehow managed to register Asui's voice and forced his eyes to focus on her.

She got off his poor dick and balls to his slight relief but still stood with both feet firmly planted on the ground next to his most injured parts.

She bend down and leaned in so close their noses were almost touching.

"Listen, if you ever, _ever_ even breath near my siblings again I'll cut your balls off with a knife, scoop your eyes out with a spoon, force you to eat them all, wait till you poop them out and put your balls in your eye-sockets and your eyes where your balls belong." she said intensely, het voice the only thing breaking the silence.

Bakugo could only gulp and nod, for once feeling completely terrified of one of his classmates.

"Ribbit." with that Asui got off him and walked away, taking the elevator up to what everyone guessed was her room.

It took at least another five minutes before anyone dared to move again.

"W-what that hell just happened?!" Kaminari asked.

"I... I have no idea..." Iida answered as he nervously fiddled with his glasses.

"I guess Tsu-chan's pretty protective of her sibling, huh?" Sato said.

"Yeah, that was worse then that time Mineta told her sister to call him in ten years." Uraraka agreed.

"Ugh... Do you have to remind me?" the pervert groaned.

"Wait, what happened?" a confused Midoriya asked.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Todoroki just told him.

Hearing a groan everyone turned to Bakugo who was struggling to slowly sit up.

"Easy, bro!" Kirishima was quick to run over and assist the injured boy.

"Should we get Recovery Girl?" Midoriya suggested.

"Nah. Just give him some ice and he'll be fine." Sero dismissed him.

"I'm not making it for him." Todoroki said but his comment was mostly ignored.

Then Bakugo surprised them all again by actually smirking.

"Well, shit. Who knew Froggy had a murderous streak? What was her favorite food again?" he asked and everyone else's jaw dropped.

"Please don't tell me you mean what I think you mean..." Kirishima practically begged.

"What? I like tough girls that can be a bit of a challenge." the blonde just shrugged, smirk not leaving.

Then the elevator dinged again and everyone whipped around to see the doors open and reveal the girl in question.

She didn't move or say anything as her tongue shot out and slapped Bakugo across the face, leaving an almost comical bright red mark.

"You're the second last person on earth I'd date after Mineta." was all she said before the elevator doors closed and she went up again.

"Hey! How come you'd still rather have him than me?!" Mineta whined but everyone ignored him and just decided to put Bakugo in the kitchen with some ice for his junk and leave him alone.

**The End**

**Hey everyone! Thank you very much for reading this fic of mine! I kinda got this idea because during his internship with Best Jeanist it showed Bakugo yelling at kids that were making fun of him, showing he doesn't really care about age and since Tsuyu had two younger siblings with who she's kinda close, I figured to do a fic of Bakugo being himself around them with Tsuyu getting protective! Also regarding Bakugo's little crush at the end, I do not, i repeat NOT ship these two together! I just thought it would be funny considering there's this head-canon going around when Bakugo's easily attracted to violent people! Anyway, please review this, maybe fave it and also read my other works! Bye**


End file.
